There Are Only Two Rules
by TheStigsWriterCousin
Summary: A Young Blaine and Cooper at the hands of a very twisted man. Non-con, underage, very strong themes. I'm a bad, bad person... Just a preview of the whole story. If not your thing, please move on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'll admit it right now, I am a sick, sick individual! This story is so different than anything I have ever written before and is not for the faint of heart! This is only a preview.

**Warnings:** Non-con and slight torture (mostly psychological). I left their ages somewhat vague, feel free to interpret them however you wish, but it is intended that Blaine is very young. This is a very twisted story and if you're not sure you'll like it, please just move to a different story. If you're intrigued, by all means, read on!

-Cooper's room-

Cooper woke up as he felt a weight pressing on the edge of the bed. "Stop moving around, Blaine..." He mumbled, rolling over to come face to face with his sleeping, motionless brother. He whipped his head back and found his mouth covered by a gloved hand, the barrel of a gun between his widened eyes.

"Shh..." The man whispered. The light from the window behind him had turned the man into nothing but a shadow, but he could tell when his gaze moved from Cooper to Blaine. He repeated himself once more, even softer. "Shh..."

He moved the gun from in front of Coopers face and aimed it at the smaller boy, still oblivious to the stranger. He pulled his hand away from the older boy's mouth very slowly and leaned closer, doing the same with Blaine. The curly-haired teenager swatted at the hand before waking completely when it didn't move. A muffled sound came out before he realized that there was a gun in his face. The shadowed man repeated himself again. "Shh..."

When he looked over at his brother, eyes panicked, Cooper nodded as if to reassure him to be quiet. When he was certain that Blaine would not scream, he removed his hand and sat back, keeping the gun focused where it was.

"Rule number one: Be quiet. Understood?" Both boys nodded slightly, afraid to make a large or sudden movement. "Rule number two: Do what I tell you to. That's it. If you feel the urge to break either of those rules... Let's just say that you'll regret it. Do you believe me when I say that you'll regret it?" They nodded again, knowing that he was deadly serious.

"Here's the situation boys: Some nice, very wealthy people paid me to kill your parents, and I did that already. They were very specific as to how they wanted that accomplished. They were not, however, specific as to what I should do with the two of you." His voice was calm and steady, sounding as if he were reading the weather forecast to the boys.

"Normally I would just shoot the both of you and call it a night, but..." He stretched back slightly as if unwinding after a long day's work. Everything about the way he spoke and moved was wrong. Cooper couldn't put his finger on it, it was just wrong.

"I feel like that would just be too boring. I'm looking to have some fun." A shiver ran down Cooper's spine as he considered what this man would deem 'fun'. He leaned forward again, moving the gun to the side of his brother's head, out of the way. His left hand moved in closer, his fingers running across trembling lips. "And there are so many fun things that we can do..."

The intruder bit his lip and he pressed the finger past Blaine's lip, insisting on entry. He pushed his gloved fingers into the small, warm opening further until he heard a small gag as he hit the back of the young boy's throat. The man let out a small noise of satisfaction and Cooper couldn't keep himself silent any longer. In a hushed tone, he whispered. "Please, don't hurt him!"

As if fueled by his pathetic plea, the man pushed his fingers further still, forcing Blaine to press back against his pillow, eyes watering as he tried not to gag. Blaine's small hands came up from the covers to grip the man's arm, in a feeble attempt to pull him back. His eyes having adjusted to the dark slightly, he could see the man shudder as his brother choked and tugged at him, obviously enjoying his struggle. Before he snapped and begged again, the man slowly removed his fingers, letting them linger on the now shivering, wet lips.

Blaine let go of the man and gripped the sheets as his hand left his mouth, both looking over to Cooper. "This is merely the beginning of the vile, painful things I am going to do to your sweet baby brother before I leave tonight. And you know what you're going to do about it? You're going to watch." He slid his hand down from his victim's chin, to his chest, pushing the covers down as he moved. "You're going to watch me as I defile him and when he calls out for his big brother to save him, you're just going to sit there."

Cooper nodded, trying to hold back the tears so that Blaine wouldn't see him cry. "Good boy." He pulled two pairs of handcuffs from his belt and set them on Cooper's chest. "First, you're going to cuff your brother's hands to the headboard. Then you're going to cuff yourself to that desk and have a seat in that chair. And make sure you have a good view. It's going to be a show you'll never forget"

-TBC-


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, it makes me feel better about posting such a different story! Given that my laptop is broken, so my old stories are all on hiatus temporarily, I'd love some new ideas/prompts/challenges if you guys have any ideas!

-Bedroom-

Coopers hands were shaking so badly, he doubted that he would be able to follow through. As he gathered his little brothers hands, Blaine cracked, unable to stay quiet any longer. "Coop, please, don't... Please, Coop." It broke his heart to hear his brother saying that to him, but he had to. They had to do what they had to in order to survive, so he shushed him, almost inaudibly.

"Make sure those cuffs are snug, now..." He could feel the man's smile behind him as he hovered over his brother, clicking the metal into place around the headboard bars. He wanted to hear Blaine crying for help, pleading for Cooper to save him when they both knew that he couldn't. This man was sick, no doubt that he knew it and embraced it.

As he moved off of the bed to the desk a few feet away, he felt like he was abandoning Blaine and it sickened him. He hoped that Blaine could see that he was doing what he could to make sure that they both made it to morning. The desk was a large, oak piece of furniture that was built into the corner of the room. He dragged the rolling chair over to it and latched one end of the cuff to his left hand. The other end was attached to the thick leg of the desk.

After hearing the cuffs click an acceptable number of times, the man stood off of the bed. "Shh..." He whispered again, almost mockingly. He moved to the window on the side of the room, closing the dark, thick curtains the rest of the way. He easily found his way to the light switch in the dark, something that unsettled Cooper further. He clicked the light on and shut the bedroom door before coming back over to the bed.

The room was completely still except for the sound of metal on metal as Blaine's hands shook above his head. The man took his gloves off, set his gun down on the bedside table and pulled the covers off of the bed, tossing them onto the floor. Blaine never before regretted wearing so little to bed. As the covers left his body, he wasn't sure if it was the cold air or the man's sadistic glare that made him shiver.

As he sat down next to Blaine, on the side of the bed furthest away from his brother, the man pulled a knife from his back pocket and flipped it open. Blaine's eyes went wide as he brought the blade closer and he tried to move away, unsuccessfully. The man's left hand reached out to grab the back of Blaine's neck, stopping him from moving away as he positioned himself between the boy's legs.

"Hush... I'm not going to hurt you with this." He twisted the knife, running the back side of the blade down the delicate neck below him. "That's so impersonal." He grabbed the top of Blaine's white t-shirt and cut the hem, tearing the fabric down the middle. He followed up by cutting the sleeves and throwing the material off to the side somewhere.

He ran his hands down the soft chest again, enjoying himself much more thoroughly without the fabric in the way. "You're so smooth, Blaine. I wonder if there's hair anywhere on you..." The boy buried his face in his arm, wishing that he could just hide until this was over.

To satisfy his curiosity, he moved his hands lower, slowing down to dive his fingertip into the shallow belly button before continuing. He teased the boy, moving down the side of his leg and back up his thigh, not immediately going where both boys were expecting him to go. He roamed up the leg of the boy's boxers lightly scratching his hip before placing his full palm against the front of the boy's boxers.

He growled in his throat as the boy below him pulled on his restraints, biting his lip in a futile attempt to keep from crying out. Cooper dug his fingers into the padded edge of the seat, knowing that he should say anything, and not realizing that he had until it was too late. "Stop it! Stop touching him!" By the time he had reminded himself to stay quiet, the words had already been spoken and he covered his mouth with his hand.

He moved his hand upward, never getting enough of the feel of the flesh underneath him, looking back at the boy in the chair. "There are only two rules, Cooper. That's not so much to ask, is it?" His hand across his mouth tightened as he shook his head, hoping that he hadn't just signed his brother's life away. "Now sweet little Blaine here is going to have to be punished because you don't follow rules."

Blaine looked up as he felt the man's calloused hand wrap around his throat. Before he could cry out, the fingers tightened their grip, cutting off his air supply. His eyes went wide as he looked over to his brother. His mouth opened, gasping for air, pleading for breath and being denied.

"Do you have anything you want to say to me now, Cooper?" He shook his head furiously, tears streaming down his face unable to hold them back. "Are you sure?" He nodded, closing his eyes, unable to watch as his little brother began to kick and squirm, trying to break free, if only long enough for a single intake of air.

The man scooted in and closed his eyes, moaning openly as the struggling child beneath him didn't realize how erotic his movements were. He pressed his body against the boy as he started to settle down and he loosened his hands, without removing them, before it was too late and all of his fun would be over. Blaine coughed and dragged in ragged gulps of air, sobbing openly.

He leaned in further, whispering in his ear in a mockingly comforting voice. "It's okay.. It's over, just breathe." He petted the boy's unruly hair as he calmed down. "You don't like it when I do that, do you, Blaine?" The boy feebly shook his head, wiping his tears on his arm. "That's a shame.. You're so pretty when you cry." He tightened his grip again, only for a moment, to see that beautiful, terrified look again.

His hand moved back down to where it was before being interrupted, resting on the outside of the boy's boxers. This time he didn't react, having expected it. "Has anyone ever touched you here, Blaine?" He shook his head again, embarrassed. "Good. I think you're going to like it."

Blaine held his tongue, wishing that he could insist that he would never like anything this man did to him. The hands moved underneath him, grabbing the elastic band of his shorts, pulling them off. He had nothing left but his socks and for some stupid reason, he hoped that the man wouldn't take those too.

He rubbed absentminded circles on the boy's hip. "Have you ever been kissed, Blaine?" He bit his lip harder, hiding his face behind his arm, shaking his head. "Look at me, Blaine." The boy whimpered, but didn't move. The man's thumb dug into his skin with enough force to leave an ugly bruise. "What's rule number two, Blaine?"

Having been reminded of the rules and knowing what happened when the rules were broken, he did as he was told, if very slowly. "Good boy. Now I'm going to teach you how to kiss, Blaine. Are you going to behave?" He nodded. "Say it."

"Yes.. I'll behave." The man shuddered, apparently he only wanted Cooper to be quiet.

"First, we're going to do a simple kiss." He pressed their lips together and Blaine simply let it happen, taking no part it in. "Now, we're going to use our tongues and you're going to kiss me back. Whatever I do with my tongue, you have to do too. You know what I'm going to do if you don't." Before waiting for the boy to reply, he moved in again. He gave him a second before opening his mouth and prodding the boy with his tongue.

After a moment of hesitation, Blaine opened his mouth, allowing entry of the man's tongue. He could feel it moving around and couldn't imagine how people kissed like that for fun. The man flicked his tongue across the end of Blaine's and sighed into his mouth as he felt the scared boy moving his tongue back against his own. He pushed harder, and dove deeper, hands pulling the boy's hips to meet his own.

Blaine surprised and sickened himself as he felt a groan rise out of his throat as his bare flesh pressed against the man's jeans. The noise only encouraged the man to press more urgently, rutting against him. Blaine didn't know what was happening to him as his feet curled against his will. His hands grabbed onto the metal bars above his head and he pressed his eyes even more tightly closed, waiting for the kiss to be over.

The man finally pulled away, looking down at the damp, reddened face below him, taking special notice of the swollen, glistening lips. Blaine cringed at the wide, wicked smile on his face. He moved down again, this time lightly dragging his teeth against Blaine's ear. "Did you like that, Blaine?"

He could feel the boy feebly shaking his head, but he could also feel the tremor that ran through him. He decided that as much fun as it would be to hurt the helpless boy, he would much rather make him feel good. He wore shame and terror so much better than actual pain. An image flashing through his mind of the boy below him begging to be taken harder, ashamed for wanting it, instantly reaffirmed his decision.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm going to give you a choice." He continued to nip and suck on the smooth skin of Blaine's neck while he spoke, keeping his voice at a level only the two of them could hear. "Option number one, which was originally Plan A, is that I can hurt you."

Blaine whimpered as a tear slid down his cheek only to be wiped away as it made it to his neck. The man had moved his hands upward again, as if fighting with himself, trying not to give into the pleasure of killing the small boy. "I like that option, Blaine. I like it a lot, but you don't, do you?"

Feeling the strong hands closing around him was a sensation he was becoming much to familiar with. He shook his head, before he remembered that he was supposed to speak up. "No..." He barely uttered before the grip on his neck tightened once again. He closed his eyes, hoping he would live to hear option two.

"Do you want to know what option two is?" The man released his grip just enough to make it possible, if difficult for the young boy to breath. Blaine had never felt so helpless in his life, even with the other man had touched him and kissed him, as he did with the hands wrapped around his throat. His life was literally in the other man's hands and he knew just how much much pleasure his death would cause the man.

What if his willpower and patience ran out? What happened when he decided that Blaine wasn't fun to play with anymore? Would he hurt Cooper when he was done with him? He cringed as he remembered that his brother was watching him from only feet away. "Yes." He was barely able to croak out, drawing a long breath, just in case.

"Option number two: I can make you feel good." The hands loosened, one moving downward, rolling a tender, cold nipple between nimble fingers. "How does that sound? Do you like that option?"

He didn't hesitate, worried that the intruder would change his mind. "Yes." He said louder, not hindered by a blocked airway.

"Yes, what?" He smiled against the flushed skin, knowing how embarrassed Blaine would be to say it out loud.

"Yes, I like it." He closed his eyes, ashamed to say it out loud, even if he knew it was only what the other man wanted to hear.

"What do you want me to do to you, Blaine?" He pinched the nub with his fingertips, just enough to cause a gasp of pain from the child below him. "And make sure that Cooper can hear you. We want to make sure he knows what's going on, right?"

"I want you to..." He drew a shaky breath, at the point where he couldn't cry anymore. "I want you to make me feel good." He stumbled through the sentence, face on fire. He was so worried what Cooper would think of him for saying those words, knowing that his brother didn't know the options he was being given.

"Good boy, Blaine. I can do that for you, but there are going to be some new rules. The first new rule is that if I can't make you feel good, then we will go back to Plan A and I will hurt you until it isn't fun anymore. So you have to make me believe that you like it. Can you do that?" He had moved his hand from the small, pink nipple down to the boy's more private area. He ran his thumb across the damp tip, not so gently.

Blaine flinched, wanting to pull away, but ending up pushing into the man's grip. "I don't.. Know how to.." He felt so humiliated to have to admit out loud that he didn't know what he was doing, because no one had ever touched him before. He gasped as the finger on his tip pressed down, almost feeling like it was going inside of him. Even biting his lip, he couldn't stop the sound from coming out.

"Shh, I know. You just have to not think about it, that's all. If I do something that feels good, like this," He paused for a moment as he moved his fingers, again almost pinching the sensitive skin, causing Blaine to jerk. "Don't try to hold it in, just let it out. Tell me what I want to hear. Now, did you like how that felt, Blaine?" He spoke his last question loud enough to carry across the room.

He held his breath for a second before answering. The only way that he would get through this was to tell him what he wanted to hear, no matter how embarrassing or wrong it was. He would do it so that the man would leave when he was done and he and Cooper would live. "Yes."

"Good, but I want you to tell me more, no more 'yes' and 'no' answers. I think that I have been very patient with you so far, Blaine, but that isn't going to last much longer. You know what I want to hear." He continued to abused the boy's body, trying to get him to elicit the perfect response.

"Okay!" He was eager to get this night over with, ready to shame himself so that he would be done with them and leave. "I like it... When you touch me like that. It feels good." He half hid his face in the man's hair as he spoke, wondering what his brother must think of him.

He smiled, finally having broken the boy to the point where he wanted him to be. It was still lacking the feeling that he was looking for, but once he was willing to say things like that out loud, it would get better. He would just have to work harder to overload the boy with pleasure, that way he wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"Did you hear that, Cooper? Your baby brother likes it when I touch him." As if to prove his point, his mouth relocated to Blaine's previously ignored nipple, taking it in.

"Ahh!" Blaine's body and voice reacted before he could tell them not to. Cooper took a deep breath, his face caked with dried tears. He was trying so hard to not make a sound, worried that it would be the last thing that his brother ever heard.

Blaine was confused when suddenly, the weight was lifted from him and all of the hands left his body. For a moment, he worried that he had done something wrong when he looked up to see the older man getting off of the bed. He pulled his shirt over his head as he was walking around to the other side. To Cooper.

"I don't think it's fair that sweet little Blaine is doing all of the work, do you?" He asked to Cooper as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Cooper didn't move, knowing that there was no right answer. His eyes were stuck on the man's hands as he slowly started moving the zipper downward, one hand moving inside of his pants, caressing himself. He let his eyes close for a moment before speaking again. "Why don't you help out a little?"


End file.
